Everyone Has Their Own Title
by WhatTheFreak
Summary: “You should totally be in a movie, you know that?” Kitsuneme told Mikan with satisfaction. “It should be called ‘The Hands that Banged the Table’” said Hotaru.


"Have you ever heard of Friday the 13th?" Hotaru asked us.

"Friday the 13th? As in the day of bad luck?" asked Sumire

"Friday the 13th. As in the movie". Hotaru answered

"Wait, wait I know this…." Yuu said out loud. "The one with Michael Myers, right?" he continued.

"The one with Jason Voorhees" said Natsume with boredom.

"You're talking about the movie that always had the killer with the hockey mask, right?" asked Yuu.

"Yup" Hotaru answered cattily

"OH YEAH! And every time the killer was about to bash someone's brains out there was this sound that goes like 'Ha Ha Ha Chi Chi Chi', right?" Kitsuneme asked with interest.

And as they were talking about the horror films that they have seen, Mikan comes in through the door with a gloomy look on her face.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Anna asked with concern.

"I feel like crap" she replied.

"What?! You need to take a crap?!" Koko said a little too loudly.

When he said that, the whole class turned to look at Mikan and they looked at her with disgust. While some murmured saying things like "Why would she tell them that?" or "Eew! Too much information that is not needed".

There was a loud banging of hands on a table before Mikan said "SHUT UP! I SAID I FEEL LIKE CRAP!" furiously.

Mikan got stronger after the years so her strength was incredible. The table rocked back and forth before it collapsed.

"Relax 'talking Jason Voorhees'. I was just playing with you" Koko said jokingly.

"You should totally be in a movie, you know that?" Kitsuneme said with utter satisfaction.

"It should be called 'The Hands that Banged the Table'" said Hotaru.

"Or The Attack of the Bare Hands"

"Hand Wars"

"Haunted Hands"

"Anything about hands…. Only problem would be that your hands are the only one that gets the spotlight" Sumire pointed out.

Natsume laughed dryly before saying "With her face, she wouldn't need to be in a movie or to have hands to scare unfortunate souls"

"Funny Natsume, you make me laugh so hard inside" Mikan said sarcastically.

"I bet if Natsume had a movie it would be called 'Hurting Inside'" said Koko in a joyous voice.

There was a large banging of a chair hitting a table as Koko got up to try and set off the fire that set his dirty blonde hair ablaze.

Mikan interrupted with a smirk saying "If Natsume had a movie it would be called 'Jackass Starring One Ass'"

"This Man Is an Island"

"Natsume's Body"

"I Eat Girls. Beware! Roar!"

Kitsuneme laughed really hard and said "Lost in Her Starry Eyes".

"Aren't we talking about horror movies? How is 'Lost in Her Starry Eyes' a horror film name" Nonoko asked.

"Does it matter?!" Natsume pointed out irritably.

"Well I'm guessing if theses two" Sumire said pointing at both Kitsuneme and Koko "were in a movie it would be called 'Lords of Trouble: The Twin Idiots'"

Everyone laughed and thought of other movie titles for them.

"Day of the Morons"

"The Lost Butts"

"Gossip Guys"

"Gossip Guys? As in Gossip Girl the TV Show? WOAH! We are not gossipers" Kitsuneme said defensively.

"Right…. And Imai is the nicest person in the whole wide world" Ruka said mockingly.

"Watch it Nogi. If I made a movie about you it would be called 'Dead by Dawn'" Hotaru said coldly.

"We should name Ruka's movie 'Animal Huggers Unite', right?" Anna said joyfully.

Everyone looked at Ruka and his pet Usagi and started laughing hysterically.

"We should name his movie 'Blackmailed by Satan's Daughter'" Natsume said with a smirk evident.

"NOOO! We should name his movie 'French Dude and the Huge Chick'. Get it? You know because he's French and you know Piyo is like his huge chick" Koko stated confidently.

"I think his movie should be called 'I Love Animals Inc.' because he truly does love animals" Mikan said sweetly.

Hotaru smiled wryly and said "I kind of like the title that Hyuuga said. It really is the best one of all".

Everyone looked at her with a look of astonishment.

She thinks she's really Satan's daughter, thought Yuu.

Messed up chick that one, thought Sumire.

What was the title that Natsume said, thought Mikan, I wasn't paying attention to him that's why, she said to herself.

"A good movie title for Imai's movie would be 'I Could Care Less' and it would still be a horror movie" Ruka stated sardonically.

Natsume looked at Imai with obvious hate and said "The movie for this Ice Chick should be called 'Hellraiser: Rise of the Ice Queen'"

"HEY! That's my best friend you're talking about." Mikan said defensively. "Even if those titles all match up to her" she continued in a low, hard-to-hear murmur.

"I Eat Boys! Beware! Click!" Sumire said.

Yuu raised his eyebrows and asked "Why the 'Click!'?"

Sumire smiled disturbingly and said "Because she eats boys bit by bit with her blackmailing camera".

Everyone stared at Sumire and silence surrounded them.

"Her movie should be called 'Crab Brains 2: Revenge of the Crab Queen'" Yuu said.

"So what was Crab Brains 1? 'Crab Brains: Rise of the Clams'" Mikan asked him with curiosity.

Koko and Kitsuneme looked at each other and Kitsuneme said "'I See Money' would be the perfect name for her movie".

Everyone looked at one another and agreed completely.

Then there was complete silence till Sumire broke it saying "What would be the name of my movie?" she asked anxiously.

"Try 'Sumire- Doo: Cats Unleashed'"

"How about 'Cat-Dog Chick to the Rescue"

"Wonder Woman Next Generation: A Catty Tale"

"Sumi and Jerry"

Sumire furiously banged her books on the other table that wasn't broken and screamed. "Never mind! I don't need to hear anymore titles!" she shouted. And while she was fuming silently on her chair Anna spoke.

She said "What about me and Nonoko? What would be our titles"

Mikan smiled gladly and said "Twins or Not, We Are Hot" and sat back on her chair, satisfaction written all over her face.

"Operation: I Stir, You Mix"

"Pink and Blue"

"Frankenstein's Nieces" Natsume said indifferently.

"That's not very nice Natsume" Mikan said sternly in a motherly way.

"Who said I was nice?" he said with a smirk.

Mikan looked at him and just said "Not one person in the entire world would ever say you're nice bur would it kill you to try?"

She put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

Natsume crossed his arms over his chest and said "Pretty much".

"Whatever" Mikan said that as she rolled her eyes.

Silence again enveloped them.

Koko broke that silence and said "What about Yuu's ti-"

At that exact same moment Narumi came into the room.

"Today we will talk about movies and I want you all to think of a movie title you would want for your own life story" he said in a singsong voice.

He continued saying "Like if I had my own movie it would be called 'Beautiful, Happy, and Everything You're Not'"

"His movie should be called 'Aliens 5: Gaylaxy'" Koko said to Kitsuneme.

"Ahhh! And my dear students, if a movie about our dear Kokoroyomi came out it would be 'Detention with Jinno-sensei', am I not mistaken?" Narumi said with a touch of happiness.

Koko gulped and Narumi smirked.

Then he walked back to the front of the class.

"Now I want you all to brain storm all the titles you could think of and tell the whole class what it would be" he said.

Then he gave that sinister smile that everyone in class, excluding Natsume and Hotaru, were always scared of.

He looked at the students one by one and said "Get to work my darling students. Time is ticking. I'm sure some of you have an answer already"

And with those words, all the students put their thinking caps on and started to brain storm a title.

"Oh! And before you go on, I like horror movies so if you think that I wouldn't approve of that, think again" he told all his startled students.

The only thoughts that were far away from everyone else's were Hotaru's and Natsume's.

Mr. Narumi's House of Horror would suit you best, Hotaru said to herself.

I'd Rather Die Than Be Here sounds like an amazing title for the entire class, Natsume thought.

And as they stared at the gaily teacher sitting at his desk, they weren't able to see the unexpected smile that crept along his face.

I heard that, he thought.


End file.
